You Found Me
by JustRememberx3
Summary: "Whats your name?" "I...I dont remember.." , "WHAT were youthinking?" "I didnt have a choice!" ,,, "I got lost along time ago, and you found me" Althought she was rich, she still felt that she was missing out on alot of things...and the feeling of being loved was one of those things
1. Chapter 1

**Just so you know, I have no idea where this story is going to head to xD I just wanted it to be like a romantic story where troy saves Gabriella & such…I'm thinking of something but I would love some ideas from you guys I'm thinking of adding some supernatural things to it ? No clue but some ideas from u would be lovely: D I might make a trailer on YouTube maybe before the 2nd chapter, I'm not so sure though, here is my YouTube account just incase**

**vanessashleyy4ever**

It was a dark day, no soul could be found in the street, due to the storm which was on its way. The rain poured hard. A fragile body lied on the cold street, in a long black coat. Every single person was in their home, windows closed & curtains closed, no one bothered to even remove the curtains & see how the weather was going.

I just finished a meeting with my family, we were seeing what's new with the family companies, it's pouring really hard today, I didn't see the weather news today but it seems like there is a huge storm coming.

I'm troy Bolton, 25 years old, technically, I work in my family's company but I'm anywhere but the company most of the time. No, I'm not that rich stuck-up guy but I don't really do anything in that company, all I get is girls throwing themselves at me, leaving their work so I'm actually a disaster to the company, so it's safe to not be at the company, but usually when I'm depressed, most of my time is spent at that company, working, with 2 doors locked, & half of the girls which work in the company, are given a vacation, I have to do something useful in this life, right ?

Totally single, got some girlfriends from a time to time but….it just didn't feel right at all….I almost believed that I'm in love with one of them but it turned out that she is some kind of a witch & she was throwing a spell on me or something crazy like that….I kept freaking out from every single girl for months, even the girls which I consider just like my sisters, I couldn't take a look at them.

"James, come on, we need to get home fast in case there was a storm coming" I said

"I can't go faster than this, , the rain is pouring really hard, it's dangerous" the driver said

I sighed deeply

That man is one of the kindest men on earth, & no matter how many times I tell him to call me troy because I'm just like the son that he never had, he insists that while he is driving & in his work, is my name.

I looked out of the window at the empty streets, there wasn't a soul around, heck, even if the trees had the chance to hide somewhere, they would. I don't know if I was imagining things but I guess I saw someone lying in the street…..okay, that's definitely a person!

"JAMES, STOP THE CAR, STOP THE CAR" I shouted quickly

"What's wrong, sir?" he said frightened, while stopping the car slowly

I got out of the car as fast as I can & ran to the person…IT WAS A GIRL! She was wearing a long black coat hiding every single part of her body, except her face & her hair. I checked her pulse & it was kind of slow.

"YOUR GOING TO CATCH A COLD!" the driver shouted while getting out of the car & rushes to me with an umbrella

"HOLD THE UMBRELLA ABOVE US, JAMES"I shouted under the rain while lifting the girl bridal style, walking fast but not running so I don't slip, I got inside the car quickly & James closed the door, went to the other side, got in & drove away.

"James, is there any blanket here?"I said, shaking from the coldness

"Right behind you"he replied quickly

I tried to turn around while the girl was still in my arms, got the blanket & wrapped it around me & her. After I calmed down & stopped shaking, I took a deep breath & decided to take in her features more clearly. Her face was pale & her eyes were really puffy & red, looks like she went through a hell of a lot before she ended up on the streets like this. I tried to see if she had anything with her in the coat's pockets, but there was nothing, except a small notebook, there wasn't even a cell phone or anything.

Once we got home, I layed the girl gently on the couch inside my room, & called for Helen, my maid, to take care of her & change her clothes till I get a shower & remove these clothes too, even though I don't see why it would matter, I'm getting a cold without a doubt.

I took the shower in one of the guest room's bathrooms, & took my clothes with me there, I got dressed & while I was putting on my T-shirt, I walked to my room to check on the girl & Helen. I walked in & found Helen pulling the covers over the girl.

"Would you like me to take her to the guest room?"Helen said

"no, don't worry about it, I wanna look after her, & the best way to do that is in my room, it's the only place where I know the place of everything" I smiled at her, chuckling

"As you like, Mr. Bolton" she said & smiled

"Did you find anything with her?"

She shook her head" I'm afraid no, she had nothing with her, but she is for sure a girl from one rich family"

"How do you know that?" I asked, confused

She went to the couch & picked up a red dress & showed it to me "what do you think Mr. Bolton?"

"Whoa" I said, surprised

She giggled "I thought so too, I don't think a girl wearing this dress is a girl from the street or anywhere similar to it, well unless she stole it but she doesn't seem like a thief" she explained

I nodded "well, I got it from here, thanks Helen" I smiled thankfully at her

She nodded "no problem, I'm just going to get you & her something warm to drink & maybe a chicken soup"

"Okay, thanks Helen, I really appreciate it"

She nodded once again & excused herself, going out the room & closing the door slowly behind her

I sat beside the girl, facing her & I placed my hand on her cheek, caressing it lightly. If the girl was from a rich family, what happened & why was she lying like that? In the middle of the rain…..with that red dress….without a cell phone & only with….wait….THE NOTEBOOK!

I ran quickly to the guest room & searched for the notebook, once I found it, I kept searching in it for anything, any clue, but it seemed like all of the pages that had something in it, got torn from the notebook, when I was just about to close it, I noticed a signature at the bottom of the last page….._**elle**_….

**I keep on making stories & deleting them, & I hate it :S but well I think I'm sticking to this story, just please, review & tell me what you think, honestly, if you have any complain about anything in the story, tell me, I won't be offended, I'm kind of new to all of this & you telling me if there was anything wrong in my story, isn't going to offend me at all, I'm actually going to be happy that you care enough to tell me if there was anything wrong PS. I made a story a couple of days ago & I only got one review but I actually deleted it, it's a comedy story, where troy has finally got the vacation he always wanted since his wedding & he, with his wife Gabriella, goes to spend that vacation with his family, but his mum hates Gabriella & that's where the adventure begins xD please tell me what you think about both stories**

**Special thanks to** **Skittlez4 **


	2. Chapter 2

"THAT'S A STUPID PLAN" I shouted angrily

"Will u freaking calm down Bolton, it's a perfect plane" Sharpay said calmly

"Lying to her & saying that I'm her boyfriend isn't stupid!" I shouted, frustrated

"well imagine if we told her we don't know her & she is in this state & with a lost memory, she is going to freak out & get worse" Sharpay said

"Genius!"

"I know, right?" she said excitedly

"Couldn't you find anything but the BOYFRIEND thingy, u could have told her I'm her brother or cousin or whatever!" I said with more frustration

"Brother or cousin, last names aren't the same & you're going to go through a hell of a lot complicated information" sharpay stated

"Cant I be a cousin from her mother's side!" I started shouting again

"told you Bolton, you will need to put a hell of a lot of complicated information if you were family, so it is BEST to just be the perfect boyfriend who is letting his girlfriend stay with him since her parents are going through a divorce or they are very busy & doesn't want her to be left alone or whatever"sharpay stated again

"Yeah, perfect & I'm not putting any complicated information at all" I said, sarcastically

"look Bolton, what's done is done & DON'T U DARE change anything from what I have done, you don't want her to get worse & freak out, now do you ?" sharpay asked, smiling abit

"What's making you think that what happened with that guy u met before will happen with her? Maybe she is a quite person who won't freak out about anything" I stated

Sharpay stood up, going to stand infront of me "troy, did u see how she was when she woke up! There is no signs of no freaking out in that girl, she was crying her eyes out when she woke up & got a heart attack—"she got cut off

"OKAY! FREAKIN OKAY! But when she regains her memory & everything gets messed up, it's your fault Evans" I said, pointing at her

Sharpay giggled "no worries Bolton" she walked out of the room while whispering "I don't think she would be THAT mad once she knows the truth"

"God, help" I ran my hand down my face, frustrated

Helen came in, holding a tray with 2 hot chocolate "troy, take yours so I can give that cutie girl the other cup"

"No worries, Helen" I said as i went & took the tray from her "I'm going to give her hers, you can go rest for awhile if you want" I slightly smiled

"Are you going to go through what Sharpay told you?" she asked

I sighed "do I have a choice?"

"well don't get me wrong mister Bolton but…Miss Evans was right, that girl might freak out more & we wouldn't know what to do, what if something happened to her? It will be our fault if anybody came to search for her" Helen explained

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing,_ _Helen agreeing on something sharpay said!? What the hell_ !"Never thought I would hear you agreeing on something with sharpay"

She shrugged "Well, it's the 1st time I hear her saying something that makes sense"

I chuckled "okay, well I'm going " I started walking slowly towards the stairs, feeling fear and darkness come over me,_ maybe I was still not very fond of sharpay's idea_, then I heard Helen shout "take care of your girlfriend Mr Bolton!" I sighed, _she wasn't really helping_

_Who are those people? Where am I? God, I can't remember anything or recognize anyone, & the girl that said my boyfriend is outside! Oh god, I don't even remember my name to remember that boyfriend or how he looked like or how he treated me before…oh my god_

"Are you awake?I said, from behind the door

The girl jumped up frightened then calmed down "Ye…yeah….I am" the girl stuttered

I went in smiling & closed the door with my leg behind me, going towards the bed & laying the tray on the bedside & went & took a chair & put it beside the bed & sat down "how are you feeling?" I asked, concerned

"F...fine….I can't….remember anything" the girl said, scared

I sighed "don't worry, you're going to be fine" i took a cup from the tray & handed it to her "drink this, it will make you feel better"

The girl took the cup & began to drink slowly, taking a small sip every second

I took a deep breath "well, since the 1st time you woke up wasn't a really nice time for talking, let me start with introducing myself, I'm troy Bolton"

She looked up at me slowly "my boyfriend?"

_Well here goes nothing_ "yeah"

The girl nodded "the blonde girl that was here, I guess her name is sharpay, right?" she asked

I nodded "yeah"

"She told me that, I wasn't sure if I should believe her or not, even though I can't remember anything to say that she is lying or not" the girl explained

_Believe me I couldn't tell that either_ "no, don't worry, you can trust me & her too" I said, feeling guilty

"Im guessing her favorite color is pink?"She asked, giggling a little

I laughed "that's sharpay for you, her bathroom is pink, her car is pink, her house is pink, and I don't know why they didn't name her pink instead of sharpay" I said_ I always asked her that, and everytime I got a hit on my head as a reply_

The girl laughed a little but her laughter died down a second later "I'm really sorry that I can't remember you or anyone, I know how hard it must be for you but I'm really really-" _oh god_

"No no, don't be sorry, it's not your fault"I said quickly, shaking my head _oh my, the girl is feeling guilty for not remembering people that she didn't even see before!_

"So you're not mad?" she asked

I shook my head _you're the one who's supposed to be, not me _"we are going to take it so slow if that's what you want"

"Thank you" she said quietly

I stood up "well, I'm going to leave you to rest for awhile & I'm going to go finish some work, if u need anything, just ring me, here"I took out a phone from my pocket & handed it to her" my other number is on the speed dial, if u need anything"

She shook her head" no, it's okay, I won't need anything"

I took her hand softly & put the mobile in her hands & closed her hands "just keep it with you"

"But-"

"No buts, just keep it" I smiled a little

She smiled softly" okay, thanks"

I gave her one last smile before I got up, opened the door & closed it behind me slowly

The girl laid down a little bit, taking a deep breath to calm down but jumped up quickly _goodness! I forgot to ask him what my name was, genius! Who in the world forgets to know their name when they loose their memory!_

I sighed; relieved _that went well_

"Mister Bolton, are you here?" Helen asked, sticking her head through the door of the room

"Yeah Helen" I said slowly

"I just wanted to know if you found anything in the girl's notebook, any information about her." Helen asked, curious

I sighed shaking my head "all of the papers that were wrote it were ripped off it seems & I only found at the end the name Elle, I don't even know if that's her name or nickname or middle name or if that's not even her notebook…"I started rambling

Helen smiled softly" calm down mister Bolton, at least you found a name to tell her"

I nodded, sighing "I know…I know"

Helen walked to me & patted me on my back "calm down, sweetie. Everything will be okay"

I nodded & looked up at her "thanks Helen" _I honestly didn't kow what I would do without helen_

"your welcome, sweetie" gives me one last smile & then goes out, closing the door behind her

I took a deep breath "Everything is going to be okay" I tried to assure myself

AN: I never really thought I would continue this I got so caught up with school and I had no time AT ALL, so sorry again but now that's its summer I just miss writing so much and decided to return :D I re-wrote the 2nd chapter because I just thought I would change somethings in the story so I had to remove it from the chapter, this chapter is kind of short I guess but the 3rd chapter is coming right away I promise :D


	3. Chapter 3

The sun rose above the household, signaling another day that was about to begin. Elle wasn't remembering anything, and it has been 5 days since I found her, except for some nightmares she keeps having, last night was the 3rd night she got those nightmares, and chose to stay in the room the whole day and it was about time I asked her about it…I didn't want to get her uncomfortable but I am actually getting worried, this is not normal. I was supposed to stay in the guest room but thanks to those nightmares, I actually slept in my bed, the girl was so terrified to actually sleep alone, oh well I was supposed to be her boyfriend so it was supposed to be just perfectly normal to me, at least I acted like it as much as I can_. God sharpay you put me through all of this, should I just push you off of a cliff or run you over with a car or wh… and_ my thoughts were interrupted by elle shifting in my arms

"Mmhm troy…" she tried to move in my arms so I loosened my grip a little to give her some space

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned

"Yeah I am good" she smiled sweetly and let out a yawn" I am so tired "she closed her eyes and returned to getting comfortable in my arms, I chuckled

"Well you had a pretty rough night, can't blame you"I said, rubbing her back soothingly

"Mhm" she looked like she was already in la la land once again. This girl is just so mysterious. I removed my arms slowly and got up, placing the covers over her. I walked over to the curtains to close them up and I tried to slip out of the room so slowly trying my best not to wake her up, she needed this sleep.

I walked down the hallway and entered the living room, laying down on the couch and grabbing my phone, I called my driver"good morning James"

"Good morning sir, how are you this morning?" he asked with his slow usual tone

"Better than yesterday, did you find anything?"

"Yes I actually did but the papers are completely covered with dirt, the rain that day was pretty hard"

I sighed "well they could be read, right?" I asked

"In this state, I am afraid no sir but I know someone who might be able to clear it, they will be in your hands tonight"

"Okay, thanks James"

"I am at your service sir, you have any plans today?"

"No James, you can take the day off, just get me those papers as soon as you can"

Elle's POV

I opened my eyes to find complete darkness, so I felt around with my hands to the side of the bed and switched on the bedside lamp and sat up slightly, rubbing my eyes trying to clear my vision. Those past 5 days were just a complete rollercoaster. I have no memory whatsoever about anything...my name…my family…my career…my boyfriend! He was just a complete other story, it's bad enough I have to cope with having no memories about me, but I also have no memory whatsoever of another person, and frankly enough, he doesn't seem to mind it so much, which is weird but I am thankful for that, he is really thoughtful.i just wish I would remember anything, but what's keep popping in my mind is just those nightmares

I got up and opened the curtains slightly, looking up at the sky; I whispered "god help me, I don't know what to do" and I closed my eyes, letting my tears fall freely

WITH TROY

"Please troy please" sharpay kept whining in the phone _I knew I shouldn't have answered_

"Sharpay I said no!" I whispered angrily on the phone " the one time I left you alone with her you got me into a relationship, next time I won't really doubt that you will get us married, so I would prefer you don't get anywhere near her"

"Come on troy don't be overdramatic you know it was the best"

"Frankly all of you are seeing that except me, James, you, EVEN Helen agrees with you, did you pay them money or something?" _this could so possibly be true, I mean it IS sharpay_

She giggled "oh troy you're funny, you just can't admit that I am actually right, can you?"

I rubbed my temple trying to soothe it, she was getting on my nerves, but then I heard the doorbell ring _JAMES! "_Sharpay gotta go bye!" I didn't even wait for the reply; I literally flew to the door and opened it

"good evening sir" appeared James in a heavy coat, it was heavily raining outside_, im starting to hate this weather, no good news came from it till now_

"So were you able to do something about the papers?" I asked curious

He grabbed a big file from under his coat, I quickly snatched it from him and hugged him "you're the best James, good night"

"Goodnight si..." I quickly shut the door and went to the room where I put all my papers and closed the door behind me _this is going to be along night _I opened the file and found some papers that looked like they were ripped, I grabbed the notebook that I found with the girl and the papers looked like they were from the same notebook, It had occurred to me yesterday when I calmed down a little that i might found those ripped papers somewhere near where I found the girl so I asked James to go and search for them and luckily indeed he found them

I began looking at the papers and found dates written at the end so I started to sort them ascendingly, hopefully I will know what this girl's story is from the beginning

(In another far huge rich looking house…..

"I searched for her everywhere and no sign of her" a young man, who looked in his early 30s, spoke A man in his 60s replied angrily, slamming down his fists "that GIRL you're talking about is MY daughter and YOUR fiancé, George, you're not looking enough"

George replied, looking desperate "I swear I am doing the best I could, Mr. Montez. I can't do anything more than this"

Mr. Montez replied "if you don't find her, that deal we have will experience some changes, and those changes won't be to your advantage, this is not a threat, it's a promise!" he shouted angrily

George sighed "okay Mr. Montez, I will see what I can do" and walked out of the office

Mr. Montez and sighed and looked at a picture of his daughter on his desk "why did you do that elle, why"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wednesday, April 16, 2014**_

_**Dear diary, I can't believe I'm actually starting a diary at the age of 24 but with everything going on, it's just too much to hold in and I needed to let this out somewhere. I don't even know from where to start, my mother who is just so caught up with her charities and clubs and has no freaking time for her only daughter; to talk to her or ask about what's going on in her own damn life! or my father who is treating me just like a piece of land that he owns and keeps making all the decisions for me, and I lost my dream of studying arts so I could study business to take over this damn family business, I could care less about it! I don't even have that one friend who I can trust thanks to him, with the advices of only getting involved with someone who is from the same class. You know diary, those movies? where a girl has everything; love, money, caring family…yeah well they were right when they said movies were made to make us access things which weren't really accessible in real life. I know that a person can't have everything, but what if they have nothing?**_

I sat there, staring at the paper in front of me, shocked. Maybe that first paper didn't have much but I could read between the lines, I felt what she was going through, my family was busy all the time as well, sure I had friends that I could trust, but they could never replace family, then again that girl's life was awful. How can somebody do that to their only daughter? I kept looking at the dates on the rest of the papers; one of them was **Sunday, June 15, 2014 **_the day I found her! _ I quickly pushed the rest of the papers aside and starting reading

_**Sunday, June 15, 2014**_

_**Dear diary, today they are getting me engaged to someone I can't bear to look at, when I look at him I just see darkness and misery but my father unfortunately can't see that, I even once heard him talk about equipment getting delivered at 2 am at an address which I looked up and found nothing, who in hell delivers something like that unless it was illegal!? I don't know what to do, but I can't really stay here and just let them give me to that man just like that, I am not going to let that happen without a fight, I can't think of anything now but the moment something comes to mind, I will do it without thinking twice**_

"Wow!" I whispered, amazed. So that girl inside is technically engaged to mob boss or sth with a lost memory and a fake boyfriend _great! Could this get any better already _I sighed, running my hands through my hair frustrated _what am I getting myself into_ I put all the papers inside the notebook and put the notebook on the bookshelf between the other books and went to check on Elle, I opened the door slightly and looked at the bed to find no one "Elle?" I walked inside and looked around the room, i then checked the bathroom and it was empty _what the hell!? "_Elle!" i raised my voice as I went outside the room to look around the house, Helen was taking the weekend off so I had no one to ask, as I went into the kitchen I heard something hit the ground outside, I ran through the backdoor to the back to find Elle trying to sit up from the ground in front of the hammock, rubbing her head

"oww" she said in pain, I rushed over to her and helped her up

"Are you okay!?" I asked

"Yeah I am fine" she asked and whimpered in pain once I touched her head "that hurts"

"That needs an ice pack"

"Okay?"

I nodded "okay, I will go get it just sit here" I helped her to the chair and rushed inside, pulling a pack of ice from the freezer and went back to her, leaning down beside her "this is going to hurt a little bit so just hold my hand, okay?" I gave her my hand, she hesitated for a second but then relaxed and held my hand, I put the ice pack on her head slowly and felt her gripping my hand am sorry this might take a while"

She nodded and tears started to form in her eyes

"hey hey" I got closer to her and kissed her on her forehead tenderly, taking in the smell of her hair which was fruity mix of berries and apricot, her hair was so smooth and hydrated, I could just sit there all day long and I think I just heard someone scream my name getting me out of my daydream "huh!?"

"Troy! Your hand is bleeding I'm so sorry I really didn't notice but it was just hurting so much" Elle kept rambling so fast with guilt filling her voice; I leaned back and looked at my hands, covered in blood. I daydreamed and kept that pack on her head which made her grip tightly and her nails dug deeply in my hands _great!_

* * *

Later that evening, I really wanted to take Elle somewhere but well with the accidents that happened this morning, I think it was safe to say staying home is the best choice for the day. We sat in the living room, cuddled just like any _normal couple _I just had to do some gestures like that every once in a while, not that I was complaining of course. I kept thinking about what I read in the notebook, looks like her life was just…empty

"Troy?" Elle pulled me once again from my thoughts with her hands resting on my cheek caressing it

Her touch was just...indescribable "yeah?" I almost whispered in a husky voice

She giggled "I don't know, you just look so cute when you're concentrating on something, which clearly isn't the movie"

I chuckled and I began scratching the back of my neck _yeah I was thinking about your so called diary that I found and I think I know your entire life by now _"it's nothing really, just work, don't worry that little mind of yours" we shared a smile and I leaned in and kissed her cheek softly and slowly, and her hands never left my cheeks, this was just driving me crazy, I leaned back and hugged her closely, letting her head rest on my chest

I know I am supposed to take care of her only, with no attachment till returning her safely but somehow I didn't manage to try hard to find where her family was, and when I read that notebook, I'm not likely going to search at all and return her back to them, not until she has her memory back and she can do whatever the hell she wants with her own life, but maybe I was using that as an excuse that I actually wanted her here, I just couldn't help it, the house suddenly got this new exciting feeling, and she was just so damn beautiful _god what am I going to do, where did those feelings suddenly come from?_

* * *

"Why don't you just call the police or something? She might be kidnapped you know" a guy with dirty blonde hair and green eyes said casually

George sighed, frustrated " I don't give a damn about her right now, David, I have a very important deal coming up and I don't need the police and the media putting an eye on me, I would end up in jail if that deal got revealed" he said while typing something on his laptop

David shrugged "I'm just saying her father is going to ask you sooner or later to do that" he plopped down on the couch

George throwed his head back a little, laughing "her father would careless about her, all he wants is his company being on top of the world and that's just about it, he is actually asking ME to search for her when clearly he should be the one doing that shit himself"

* * *

It seemed like midnight already when I jumped up suddenly, startled, I looked down to find Elle shifting my arms. I looked around for a good 5 minutes to remembe_r, _I laughed silently to myself _how I would kill for a lost memory right now_

it looked like both of us were just too comfortable in each other's arms that we fell asleep without noticing, I tried to get up with Elle in my arms, I stumbled a little bit but I regained my stability quickly, I went up the stairs to my room and went in, gently layed her down and hovered over her a little bit "goodnight, Elle" I whispered softly, leaning down and pressing a very soft kiss on her lips

As I made my way to the door, I suddenly heard something, looking back I saw Elle beginning to shift violently in bed, murmuring words

"no no, just stay away" she whispered, shaking

"Elle!?" I ran to the bed, sat next to her and shook her "Elle wake up! WAKE UP"

"AAHHH!" she screamed, shooting up, sweating "oh my"she buried her head in her hands, shaking her head

"Elle, Elle, come here" I took her in my arms hugging her tightly" shh, calm down I'm right here"

She held onto me tightly" its..so dark…troy…just…so dark" she managed to let out between her sobs

I kept rubbing her back till she calmed down, then I got the nerve to ask her "what did you see exactly, Elle?"

She took a deep breath and started speaking slowly "lots and lots of people, dressed in black, one of them was holding me, he had a gun holding it to my head, telling me I was never going to get out of there, i…I don't know, I just don't know" she began crying again

My heart was just shattering "Elle, im here, no one is coming near you" I assured her

She sniffled and looked up at me "you promise?" she said

I nodded "I promise" I removed a strand of hair from her face and caressed her cheeks and starred in her eyes, leaning in…..

_**revieww please! :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

It was 8 in the morning when Helen opened the door of the bedroom to find the young couple sleeping peacefully in each others arms, she smiled softly, she remembered that she forgot somethings at the manner so she returned back and decided to check on them aswell, after making sure they were okay, she went out closing the door slowly behind her, but that didn't prevent the door from making a sound which caused elle to stir and wake up

She rubbed her eyes and tried to get up but felt a strong grip on her waist, smiling, she tried to loosen the grip only for it to tighten more, if it was possible "troy!" she hissed

"don't even think about it" I murmured,shifting slightly to get more comfortable. This was the first time I slept this good and I wasn't planning on getting up anytime soon

She giggled, it was like a melody to my ears _im being cheesy I know_ "can you atleast give me the space to change my position" I cracked an eye open and said "fine" apparently I failed to see her mischievous grin, once I loosened my grip, she literally flew out of bed "HEY!" I complained rather loudly "we didn't agree on that!"

She laughed loudly "oh cut the shit out, bolton, and get your lazy butt up" she said, opening the curtains wide

I groaned, why is she deciding to go all miss sunshine today on me ? without opening my eyes, I grabbed a pillow to put it over my head, only to have it get snatched out of my hands "are you freakin kidding me!"

"nope, now get up!" she said cheerfully

I opened my eyes and let out a yawn "what time is it anyway?"

"8:10" she said, disappearing into the bathroom

"what!?" this was early, like waay to early for the weekend, yeah sure I didn't actually have to go to work so I could feel any difference on the weekend but IT IS called the WEEKEND! I stayed in bed and remembered what happened before I fell asleep and I grinned. At night after I had calmed her down, when u looked at her At that moment she looked so damn cute that I had to kiss her…but the kiss actually turned into a makeout session, I wasn't complaining, i was gonna continue but curse my mind that just HAD to butt in and remind me im just a FAKE boyfriend, I sighed

"whats up with you?" she asked curiously, sitting on the side of the bed

I shook my head "nothing, come here" she layed next to me but I grabbed her making her squeak lightly and layed her over me" see, much better" I grinned

She laughed and nuzzled her nose with me"your so childish, you know that ?"

"oh yeah? Would a child kiss like this?" I grabbed her head and smashed my lips against hers, kissing her passionately, the way our lips moved together was just crazy, I slowly slipped my tongue into her mouth, causing her to moan loudly. That turned me on more, one of my hands went to her tangle in her hair to deepen the kiss, and the other hand started to travel to her hips

She giggled into the kiss"troy!"

I pulled away an inch "whaat?" I whined

She leaned her forehead on mine" could we go out for breakfast today? I don't feel like staying home"

"we could do that, how about a breakfast at the concord hotel ? you'll love it there, especially their bakery"

She squealed and jumped up excitedly, standing up "im gonna go get ready!" she ran into the dressing room

I sighed, I don't care if I have known her for a short time, I want her, I need her in my life, maybe I hadn't realized how dull my life was until I saw her. Yeah sure my life wasn't bad, but it was always a routine I guess that I needed something to spice up my life alittle. She attracted me first with her beauty, and then day after day, her bubbly happy personality started to show more as we got closer, and that made me fall even harder , I ran my hands through my hair _I need help_

* * *

"troy bolton asking for help !? never thought I would hear this!" sharpay gushed on the telephone

I sighed frustrated "sharpay! I don't really need you rubbing that in my face right now, you know?"

"well excuse me but u needing help happens once in a blue moon so you gotta respect that…"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled

She was silent for a couple of seconds then spoke up"alright fine what do you want?"

I was about to start when I heard elle walk down the stairs "sharpay I gotta go, talk later" I hung up the phone and went to grab my keys "ready?" I asked, smiling at her

She smiled brightly "yup! Lets go"

She came up beside me, I took her hands and kissed it softly "you look beautiful" I said

She smiled blushing " you don't look too bad yourself, come on im starving!"

I laughed "lets go then"

* * *

The day went by so fast, it was 8 pm already when I left elle to read in my room while I was in my office finishing some paperwork I had, once I have finished everything, the moment I lifted the pen from the paper, the phone rang "hello, troy bolton's here, how may I help you ?"

Sharpay laughed "you sound so funny when you go all formal"

I laughed alittle "thanks for trying to cheer me up"

"anytime, bolton, now there was something you needed to tell me after you so rudely interrupted me and yelled"

I felt guilty "im sorry shar, you just got on my nerves , you know I cant stand to hear your side comments and your rambling when I have something bothering me on my mind"

"oh come on, you cant live without my side comments, besides your life would have no meaning whatsoever without my "side" comments and…"

I removed the phone away from my ears until she stopped her rambling, its like she didn't even concentrate on what I said, her voice was loud enough for me to know when she closed her mouth

"so bolton, you basically cant live without me…hello?"

I took a deep breath "sharpay, I think I need to tell her the truth"

She screamed "WHAT!?"

* * *

Elle sat on the chair, reading through the book. Even though she had no memory, she was liking how she was building up her memory now, she had a wonderful boyfriend with a comfy home, she didn't really need anything else right now, though she died to know more about her past, something inside of her just didn't want to ask about it, and she was stopped everytime she tried to ask troy about it, and she didn't really mind, she was living a free stress life, nobody would go and search for something to worry them, so until something about her past showed by itself clearly, she's not gonna search for it now.

Even her parents which sharpay said were renewing their honeymoon, they never called, it wasn't weird since they were on a new honeymoon but, they didn't even care to ask about their daughter whose with a lost memory atleast once? _maybe troy didn't tell them so they wont end their honeymoon for me,he's so thoughtful about everybody he might have hid it from them. _She smiled at the thought of troy, sure she didn't remember anything but sheknew that she must have been deeply inlove with him before this stupid memory loss, he was just so cute and well sexy but that's beside the point, he cared so much for her.

_Might aswell go check up on him _she stood up and put the book where she was sitting, went out of them room to the office, as she put her hand on the door handle and started to open it she heard troy saying "I need to tell her the truth" _truth!?_

"truth about what ?" she asked, closing the door behind her

**REVIEW PLEASE :D I appreciate the following and the fav. But a small review about what you think would be lovely :D**


	6. Chapter 6

_Last time_

_Might aswell go check up on him, __she stood up and put the book where she was sitting, went out of them room to the office, as she put her hand on the door handle and started to open it she heard troy saying "I need to tell her the truth" __truth!?_

_"Truth about what?" she asked, closing the door behind her_

I sat there, completely frozen. My heart was beating so heard I could actually hear it, what am I going to tell her now? what I had on my mind was just coming clean with everything, but looks like my mouth had a mind of its own, cause I thought something and what came out of my mouth was a complete other thing "Helen!" _what!?_

She smiled sweetly "what about her ?" she came closer and sat on the edge of the desk beside me, running her hands through her brown locks _god how she is killing me right now_

"oh you know it's just…"I think it's just today that I found I was a quick thinker, I had to come up with an idea in like 5 seconds and surprisingly, I did! "Helen is kind of old now and I don't know if she is able to keep up with this house anymore, I don't want to keep her working at this age"

"oh but I love Helen, and I help her around sometime I'm sure she could keep up, plus any hard done here there are others who come to help her" she explained _I didn't know Helen had that impact on her_

"Well as you like then, beautiful" I smiled cheekily at her, she leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek, jumped down from the desk and went out. I let out a huge sigh that I didn't know I was holding in. I was so freakin relieved _that was so close! _

After I took 5 minutes to calm down, I ran my hands through my hair to look around, okay I don't remember what I was doi…SHARPAY! I took the phone from the desk and held it to my ear, I didn't even remember when I placed it there, the moment Elle walked in it seemed like everything vanished so suddenly

I took a deep breath and finally spoke up "sharpay you still there ?" I asked quietly

"mhm yeah one second" she said, seeming that she was licking something

"Sharpay, . ?" I said slowly, I didn't want to get an R-rated picture in my head yet, yes she doesn't have a boyfriend but oh god I can't think about that

"Chill Bolton it's just Nutella, I had to get something to keep me occupied until that show you had there was over" she explained

"That was horrible"I exclaimed

"Oh yeah nice idea by the way, where did you get it from?"

I smirked "what can I say; I'm just a quick thinker"

* * *

Sharpay walked through hospital doors, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. Every inch of this hospital became so familiar to her now; it was like her second home. Her heels produced a clicking sound throughout the hallways when a nurse stopped her "miss?"

She stopped and turned around "yes?" she asked curiously

"You are going to mr baylor's room, aren't you?" she asked

"That's true, is there something wrong?"

"He's not in his usual room"

"What? Why, what happened!?" she asked, starting to get worried

"Calm down, miss, he just went up to floor 5, room 568. this floor is needed for patients who are here for just a short while and floor 5 is used for patients who are just expected to be here longer than usual" the nurse explained

Sharpay sighed, relieved "well thank you"

Zeke Baylor, 28 years old, has been in a coma for a year now. Sharpay found him once yelling helplessly for help in a deserted place, with a bullet in his arm, and on the way home he fainted and woke up with no memory, and when sharpay started to explain what happened to him, he freaked out, ran out of the house and got hit by a car and has been in coma ever since. Sharpay found his name written on a money check in his pockets. She tried to track down any information about him, she found that he had just moved and all his relatives and friends were in Brazil and she couldn't get ahold of them. She felt guilty for what happened, so she just kept coming once a week to check up on him. That's why she never wanted troy to tell Elle about the truth. That's why she made up that story in a heartbeat without thinking, even though troy thought that that couldn't happen to everybody, sharpay just couldn't risk seeing something like that again, she already had one person in a coma with a lost memory, and one person in her hands was enough.

Sharpay sighed _why do we, out of all people, end up with persons with lost memory?! _She just couldn't understand. She stood in front of the door that read **568** she took a deep breath and opened the door, went inside slowly, closed the door behind her. Grabbing a chair, she sat next to zeke

She started "hey you, don't you think you got enough sleep? Come on, we have known each other….well I have known you for a year now, we are considered best friends, you should listen to me. Each person needs their beauty sleep but not a year! Come on, if…" she was interrupted

"Miss Evans?"

She turned around "oh hey, doctor George"

He smiled slightly "good evening Miss Evans, how are you?" he asked, going up to zeke to check up on him

She sighed "I'm not fine, I can't stand seeing him like that"

"Well Miss Evans, you always has the right to sign those papers and let us remove this machi…"

"NO! Don't you even dare say it, I told you before, and you want money? You get that every month, what else you want?" she yelled

He sighed "Miss Evans, this is a hospital not a hotel. We cure people here, we make them better not torture them, he has been like this for a year and…."

"I don't want to hear it, you get money for this fucking room, and you better take care of him and wake him up" she said angrily, getting up and getting out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"ELLE! COME HERE!" I screamed, chasing after her

She laughed loudly, running "not gonna happen!"

I stopped for a moment to catch my breath "Elle come ooon" I whined

"What, too old to chase me?" she shouted

"Old!? Ha, I will show you old!" I ran with my full speed and caught her from behind quickly, lifting her up

She kept screaming and I kept laughing. After like 5 good minutes of screaming and laughter, I leaned into her and whispered in her ear "I'm just too old" I whispered huskily

She giggled, holding onto my arms, afraid to fall "fine fine, I'm sorry, now let me down"

"keep dreaming" I took her to the couch and layed her on it, then started tickling her

"AAAH, THR…TRO..TROHYY" she tried to say in between her laughter and screaming

"Kiss me first"

"I ….I CH...CAN'T LIKE THIS!"

I chuckled "fine then" I stopped and smiled at her, letting her catch her breath and leaned in, closing my eyes….

DING DONG

I squeezed my eyes shut _so much for the moment _I thought angrily

"Troy, the door?" she said, trying to hide her giggle

I smirked at her "don't think you're getting away though" I gave her a quick peck, then moved to get up without squashing her, and went to the door, opened it and found sharpay, standing there with red puffy eyes and stained cheeks

"Sharpay?" I said worriedly, and sharpay just broke down in my arms" hey hey, it's okay, calm down" She tried to speak but only resulted in more sobbing "how about you rest a little then we can talk, alright?" She nodded through her sobs; I closed the door and began to lead her up the stairs

* * *

I left sharpay in the guest room to sleep. I was sitting in the kitchen with Elle while she was making dinner

"So how is she doing?" she asked

I sighed "I don't really know, after you left she just drifted into sleep slowly" I ran my hands through my hair, frustrated "she was fine the last time I called her today!"

Elle came up to me and hugged me, slowly rubbing my back soothingly "don't worry, she will be fine"

I took a deep breath and hugged her back "you don't understand, the last time I saw sharpay like this was when her parents had that accident, which was like 7 years ago!" I exclaimed "I never really wanted to see her like that again, it hurts" at that moment I felt Elle tense up in my arms, I didn't understand why though, It was weird

"I'm sure she will be okay"

"I hope so" I pulled back and looked at her" you know what? I will go check up on her until you finish making dinner" I started to get up but Elle pushed me back quickly

"No!" she said quickly

"Huh?" I said, confused

"I mean, you're probably tired from this and anxious enough, I will go check up on her and you stay here take care of what's in the oven, alright?"

"Are you sure? I mean I could handle…" she interrupted me

"I'm perfectly sure and fine, seriously, just stay here" she smiled, giving me a quick but rather deep kiss and went out of the kitchen quickly

I was so confused, well yes Elle and sharpay were kind of friends but not that much, and Elle almost seemed like she didn't want me to go up there. But why, it's not like there is something to hide from me up there, it's just sharpay and she loves her….one second, only sharpay?... Elle is jealous!?

* * *

**There ya go: D chapter 6, hope ya like it :D review please :D  
**


End file.
